Hydrangea 绣球
by shinretsu
Summary: She was the blunt, enigmatic and self sacrificing sister of a Red Lotus fugitive while he was the amiable, audacious and also charming grandson of the greatest earthbender in the world; they were brought up together to help bring solace to her broken soul. However as time passes by, their feelings towards each other also grew. (Includes Canon Pairings Later On) B-3 Centric


**Hydrangea 绣球**

_"I want to be with you, it is as simple, and as complicated as that." - Charles Bukowski_

**春天 ****Spring**

The Hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions, like gratitude and love for the heroes of our lives.

The Hydrangea could also symbolize _Heartlessness_.

零: Messages from the Future and Past

Miho rued the night when she could have prevented him from reappearing in her life again. She could have stopped him if she didn't remain a weak coward who couldn't take his life after he mercilessly killed their family. She watched silently as he slaughtered their own blood. She did nothing as the person she knew as her loving and caring brother eradicate the one that brought smiles to their faces. She only waited patiently until it was her turn to fall, the blood stained sword pointed towards her face assured her that death awaited her and there was no escape; however to her surprise her brother smiled, the kind smile that he always used to assure her that everything will be alright. "I'm sorry," he said quietly when he showed her his vulnerability; she did not strike back because she believed that he might still have a heart in him. How wrong she was, that night he swore allegiance to the anarchist faction of the Order of the White Lotus, the Red Lotus. Her brother was captured when Lord Zuko arrived; their attempt to kidnap the new Avatar failed and she thought she was free from him. However she was proven wrong after Harmonic Convergence. He was back and he was after the Avatar again. She could have prevented history from repeating itself but she was indecisive and her indecisiveness haunted her.

"How have you been sister?"

The kind smile and the concerned eyes that she knew far too well, long gone as thirteen years passed and was replaced by a menacing smile and cold apathetic eyes.

"Big brother..." the nostalgia hit Miho hard as he pointed his sword towards her.

Her hand was trembling in fear as past memories of that night resurfaced and she looked down.

He frowned at the sight of her. "You're still weak and it sickens me that you have all the power yet you refuse to use it,"

"But then again I can counter it easily," he sighed. "How boring..."

He used to tip of the sword to make her look at him. "Now now, didn't mother tell us not to look away when we're talking to someone? She bit her lip in frustration and faced her brother, her tears threatened to fall. Her brother was no more and this was her fate. She had to face him as a member of the White Lotus it was her sworn duty to protect the Avatar at all costs, her death could give time for the Avatar to escape the Red Lotus's grasp, her brother's grasp.

She tried to firebend her way out of his grasp by shooting fireballs at him but to her surprise he quickly dodged it and ran towards her, she then attempted to throw a large stream of fire at him from a different angle using her feet but he avoided with ease. He jabbed the chi pressure points starting from her shoulder down to her arm and then jabbed the pressure points on her leg finally paralysing her causing her to fall on the cold ground and blocking her chi to prevent her from firebending.

"I told you, you are weak." He said coldly and pointed the sword towards her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the cold steel on her throat.

"Farewell sister," He frowned at the sight of her pathetic face.

The sword moved forward.

* * *

><p>"Miho."<p>

The eight-year-old girl snapped her eyes open at the sound of Lord Zuko's sympathetic voice. She rubbed the dryness out of her eyes and turned around to see the entrant.

"Lord Zuko," she quickly got out of her bed and bowed in respect. "Can I help you with something?"

Zuko, sighed at how she greeted him. She looked up to meet his wise amber eyes, worried if she did something to displease him.

"I was hoping that you would call me granduncle or even grandfather," he said a bit disappointed as to how she greeted him.

"I am sorry Lord Zuko, I mean no disrespect to your wishes however it would be impolite to call you that since you are of royal blood," she stammered with her words and then she looked down ashamed of herself. Zuko laughed lightly at how the young girl responded. Zuko placed his hand over her head and sighed. It would be a hard task to reconnect with his estranged grandniece, her family after all had placed a great distance from his. "If that is what you wish I shall honor it for now," he said quietly and smiled at her.

She nodded and followed Zuko down the hallway. She watched his back questioningly, why was he being kind to her, why would he sacrifice his safety for her, she was the sister of a monster. Their families had been very distant after all her grandmother was quite silent about Lord Zuko. Even if they were blood related, why? He shouldn't be around her; she feared that her brother will come back because he wasn't able to finish the job. Her brother despite, not being a bender was amazingly talented with the arts of the sword and chi blocking he would be capable to fend off Zuko. Nightmares haunted her after that night that he would come back and he would finish the job that he was ordered to do and he would add their granduncle to the list and the rest of his family to the people that he would eradicate. She didn't want Lord Zuko to have the same fate as hers, her brother was no longer kind and he will see his words through. Her kind brother was gone, she lost her brother after all on the day she found out about her power.

They reached the dining table and over breakfast spoke about little things, like how was she doing assimilating around the palace and her answers reflected how she felt. The child that was already broken after that night, grew to be more and more detached. The palace can keep her safe but it didn't set a familial place like she was used to back when she was still with her fugitive brother. Zuko had already decided that bringing Miho to the Southern Water Tribe to Katara would be unwise since Katara would be training the new Avatar and the circumstances in the place could unsettle her. Miho's presence there could also increase the chances of her getting ridiculed and casted out because the _Order of the White Lotus_ was there to watch over Avatar Korra's development in mastering the elements of water, earth and fire and her brother was well known in the society as a feared prodigy and traitor so Zuko decided that Toph's place would be the best place for her to start anew.

He had visited Toph once when she started living in Zaofu with her daughter, the matriarch of the city. Toph had a big family in Zaofu and had a bunch of grandchildren from her daughter there. As much as he wanted to take custody of Miho and take care of her, the Fire Nation palace did not set a familial place, his grandchild Iroh II born from his daughter, Izumi, was already in his early twenties and was barely home due to his duty as a soldier in the United Forces so Miho could barely interact with him while Izumi would be a great mother figure for Miho, however she has been busy as of late ever since she took the throne and having Miho around him who travels a lot would place her in much danger, in order for her to forget and live again she needs a family with children of her age and parents that would bring her up with love.

"Miho, I've decided to bring you to a dear friend's place." Zuko sporadically said and Miho dropped her utensils surprised by his decision. She pursed her lips, displeased at his decision. "Do not fret, young one. I'll be visiting you as much as I can. "

"Lord Zuko this is not necessary," she tried to change his mind and Zuko sighed heavily. "You will understand my intentions soon enough, after you finish your food we are heading to Zaofu in the Earth Kingdom, so pack your things." Miho wanted to ask why but her Lord Zuko's tone was authoritative so she didn't bother him further. She went to her room and quickly packed her things.

She arrived at the gardens to see Lord Zuko's mount a dragon of the name Druk, a fascinating creature it was. This was the second time she saw it up close, the first time was when Lord Zuko and Druk saved her during that fateful night. She stared at the dragon curiously, she read that the dragons were the original source of firebending. She wanted to learn firebending but Lord Zuko might get the wrong idea, after all her fire was strange, instead of the normal colors such as red, yellow and orange; hers was blue. Her brother said grandmother would be proud of her, what was so special with those azure flames?

"Miho, we are leaving now." She heard her Lord Zuko say and she turned around to see him carrying his usual bag and sword. She nodded and followed Zuko who was preparing their things on Druk to fly them to Zaofu. Zuko climbed up and helped Miho up the dragon and then they left for Zaofu.

* * *

><p>The city of Zaofu itself was captivating with its design and the fact that it was made of Metal. Miho's eyes widened as the closed domes of the city opened like a bunch of lotus flowers blooming on a spring morning.<p>

Druk landed on one of the dome's gardens, in the dome was a beautiful estate; it had a garden filled with metal sculptures, a deep metal arena and what seems like a bunch of rare meteorites. Miho watched in awe and fascination, she started walking aimlessly far off from Druk and her grandfather who was unloading their things, not noticing that Miho has left his side.

Miho walked to look around and inspect the metal sculptures, some of them were a beauty that it was able to make her stare for a good five minutes while some were peculiarly strange that it made her take a good look to figure out what it was. As she was walking around she heard little voices coming from or near the arena, she was not sure. She went towards the arena that she saw from above when she was on Druk. She got closer to see it was very deep and it had metal poles in it. She was about to look down when she felt someone tug her shirt. She turned around to see not one but two boys, identical boys to be exact.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude," Miho stuttered.

"Who are you?" The boy on the right said and he stared at her closely inspecting her.

"You're not from Zaofu, we saw you on a red dragon." the other one smiled brightly at the thought of maybe seeing the red dragon up close.

"I...My name is Miho, I'm from the Fire Nation." Miho bowed and the twins blinked at her show of respect.

"Hey, there's no need to bow like that, we're just kids even though our mommy's the leader of this place." One of the twins said and they both laughed.

"But then again, mommy's the best mum and dancer while our grandma is the greatest earthbender in the world. So I guess we're also respectable, right Wing?" He grinned and looked towards his brother and Wei shrugged.

"I suppose so Wei..." Wing smiled and looked towards the girl. "So Miho from the Fire Nation, you've travelled far."

"Uhmmm...yes, I'm with Lord Zuko." She said and blinked and Wing gawked.

"Lord Zuko is here?" Wei asked excitedly and she nodded. "I have to tell mum! Watch over her." He pointed towards Miho and Wing sighed.

"Okay, I will." He grinned and waved at his twin brother's retreating back.

"So you're our new big sister?" Wing sporadically said.

"What? Sister?" Miho stared surprised at what the cute grinning little boy said.

"Yup, Welcome home." he smiled

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

Welcome to Zaofu

"Lord Zuko..." she heard Miho call out to him and Zuko looked back to see Miho in tears. Zuko quickly knelt before her and wiped away the tears on her face. "I...I...you shouldn't help me, big brother will come back...he said he will...and he always keeps his promises, he will..." Zuko embraced the young girl as she sobbed on his robe.

"He is locked away now and so is the rest of the Red Lotus. You are safe and you will be happy here in your new home." Zuko kissed her forehead and she will trust her grandfather's word.

* * *

><p>Avatar: Legend of Korra © Michael Dante Di Martino &amp; Bryan Konietzko<br>Miho & Her Brother (Not Named For Now, His Name Will Be Revealed When I Start Book 3) © Me/Shinretsu

Honoring Zuko in this Prologue.

A/N: Guess how she's related to Zuko? Starts with A.

Please Review or Critique. I would like to improve my half ass writing.

I'll try to update as much as I can, but the good news is that I'm half finished with Chapter 1.


End file.
